Nawty Barn
gayla34 '' November 7, 2007 at 7:35 am '' And I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn’t been for you darn kids!!! *''Ambercat'' *''November 7, 2007 at 8:16 am'' *Scooby?! It wuz yu awl alawng?! _gasp_ **''catalogical humor'' **''November 7, 2007 at 8:41 am'' **…but if u takes of HIZ mask, you find… **…iz the old guy frum teh amuzement park!!! ***''Ambercat'' ***''November 7, 2007 at 9:01 am'' ***An if yu taek off HIS mask, yu find….iz teh YUNG guy form teh amoosement park, hoo pretended to be teihr fren an halp tehm! ****''gayla34'' ****''November 7, 2007 at 9:22 am'' ****and if you take off that costume………you find a NAKED young man who…….okay never mind ****_travels back to nawty korner_ Move over Teho! *****''Ambercat'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 9:24 am'' *****Noe! Com bak! tell me moer abowt teh yung nekked guy! Oar mebbee Ai shud joyn yu awl in teh nawty korner – jus doan tell SJ wut we’r torkin abowt….! *****''thisncat'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 9:30 am'' *****Come back Gayla! Ai wants tu heerz watz next!! Srysly! *****Gayla, u waz sayin??………. *****''thisncat'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 9:32 am'' *****ambercat great naughty mindz think…naughtily *****''spykes_mom'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 9:35 am'' *****hee hee Gayla…ur funnee! ai can share ur nawty kornur? *****''gayla34'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 9:36 am'' *****OKAY! I can see the nawty korner is going to be crowed this afternoown……so I will serve tea and crumpets :) ) Anyone else care to join us?? *****''CrazyOldLady'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 9:53 am'' *****I wil bring teh Weezley extendable eerz!!! Soze we kan all heer teh wisperin!! *****''doctorcat'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 9:58 am'' *****Us no needs notty korner. Us needs notty amphu. . .amfi. . .stadium! *****''gayla34'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 10:04 am'' *****okay…..we need Janet then………Janet can u find us a naughty stadium that we can rent out, or lease to own? we may need it……. lol (I am just cracking up! over here……..I needed this today ) *****''dapanferkitteh'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 10:19 am'' *****ai blattedlee joyn yooz in da nawty kornur….ai likes da nakky yung menz!!! *****''gayla34'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 10:28 am'' *****sheesh……now all we needs is the nakky yung menz!! *****''Teho'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 10:41 am'' *****i r DEFNITLEE nots in teh nawty cornar todai. *****not saef der. *****''SarahD'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 10:44 am'' *****Hay! Whut u awl dowing in mah notty kornur! I thot it wuz mah sekrit spaes. Oh well… *****Kawfee ennywun? Candee? Bonbons? Likker? *****''Ambercat'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 11:07 am'' *****Jus so lawng as tehy’re awl delibbered by teh neekd yung guy! Oar Alan Rickman, Ai’m not fussee! *****''CrazyOldLady'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 11:11 am'' *****Come on now, Teho…..where iz yur since of adventure!!!!! LOL *****''Teho'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 12:15 pm'' *****wun dai i myt riet memwarz. untils den, i aynt sayin nuthin. *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 12:50 pm'' *****Hello!! Hello! I’m heer! Wuz awt awl day takin mai 92 yr awld ant to assorted doctor’s appts. *****But yes – ov coars. I has just the thing. We can hav naughtee corner upstairs in mai (well, mai Mom.s) almoawt 120 year awld red barn. Verree nice thar. Mai liddle brotehr and sister fixed it up years ago fur parties and stuff. Lots ov wunderful atmosphere – ai’m sure u wud awl lov it. *****So pik up the coffee cups n donuts and things and come awn. Ai’ll heat up the spiced cider. N we cn push bak teh furnishure fur dansing. *****Whoo hoo!!!! *****''onceajinx'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 3:25 pm'' *****Spiced spider in da nawtee barn!!!! *****Nakee tiem!!! *****http://www.potterpuppetpals.com *****''kitsunerina'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 5:21 pm'' *****_O.O_ *****''gascat'' *****''November 7, 2007 at 10:39 pm'' *****iz a bit late…. anibodi still homz? I fink I needz da nawtee barn. Mek me fel bedda, iz wurrid bot mai skool kitti- himz habben bad timz, himz crieded on mai shulder todai- glad i cud be der fur him. Wud liks to stompz on stoopi pepols makn himz lif tuf……. *****Id lik a spiced spider ifnz ders ani lef peez…. *****fank u *****momcat *****''gayla34'' *****''November 8, 2007 at 5:41 am'' *****the nawty barn korner is ALWAYS open to u momcat…….come on in )